folcfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet John Doe
This episode is the fourteenth episode of Season 4 of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. In this episode, Tempus runs for president under the name "John Doe," and only Lois and Clark know the truth about him. Plot Summary :"Attention all registered voters. John Doe is a darn nice guy." :―Tempus Clark has a dream about Lois drifting further away from him and finally being taken by someone in the shadows from a mysterious window. When he wakes, he finds Lois downstairs going through insurance forms, and they show each other their passion. Meanwhile, in the Metropolis insane asylum, a psychiatrist interviews Tempus, who says a timekeeper from the future will come to take him back to Utopia to punish him for crimes he has committed in various time zones. Tempus notes he will have all he wants, namely, world conquest and the destruction of Superman. When the timekeeper, Andrus, arrives through a time window, he places a double of Tempus in his place. Then, Tempus knocks him out and takes control of the time window, the psychiatrist watching in disbelief. A well-dressed Tempus emerges from the time window and places a poster over that of President Garner's which says, "Doe for President," and a homeless man with a wheelbarrow watches. At the Daily Planet, Perry wants to find out more about John Doe, and he sends Lois and Clark to investigate. Tempus is busy. In a control center, a security guard watches as Tempus installs a mind-controlling device (from the future) called a subliminator. With this machine, Tempus can "implant subliminal messages into the feeble minds of the masses, thereby controlling the collective will." The security guard tries to call for help, but Tempus brainwashes him and makes him jump out the window. While Superman is able to save him, the security guard cannot remember anything. Tempus begins using his machine to help him in the presidential race, sending out the message to Metropolis, "John Doe is a darn nice guy." Even Lois is affected by the message, but Clark does not believe it, and when he and Lois see Tempus outside the hotel (where they have gone in hopes of meeting John Doe), they recognize him instantly. Upon visiting the asylum, they find Tempus's double and another prisoner. The prisoner, Barrett, says he saw the time window. But Lois and Clark begin to doubt him when he also notes that he is secretly Superman. When Lois and Clark are able to interview Tempus, Clark tells him that he is a "nihilistic sociopath who will do anything to quench his bitter thirst for power." Tempus responds in kind, threatening to reveal Superman's identity. Outside, the homeless man who saw Tempus come through the time window shouts out to the world about how evil he is, but he is killed when Tempus shoots him from his limo. When the election comes, Lois and Clark are the only people at Garner's election party. Everyone else was brainwashed by Tempus and voted for him--even Garner. When the news announcer reveals John Doe has won the election, it is not a great surprise, but Lois and Clark do not understand how Tempus is able to gather so many votes. Andrus finds Tempus, who tries to escape in the time window, only to learn Andrus has deactivated it. Andrus says the other time window has been coded so that only he can operate it. Tempus then ties him up and steals the time window. Clark is still having nightmares about Lois and the time window, only this time Tempus is also in his dream. Tempus tries to aggravate Superman by having policeman let criminals roam the streets and by prohibiting him from using his powers. He even sends a message to Lois to drive her car off a cliff. Superman saves her, but Lois has no memory of what she was doing. An angry Superman goes to Tempus's suite and grabs him by the throat. But Tempus's assistant Randolph is standing there, so Superman lets him go with a warning that he needs to leave Lois alone or watch Superman's "ethics disappear." Andrus escapes from Tempus and goes to Lois and Clark's home, where he asks Superman to come with him to Utopia in order to bring Tempus to justice. Clark agrees, and they go to Tempus's suite. Lois has learned that Tempus released his double, so she runs to the suite as well. Andrus learns that it is the double who was put through the window rather than Tempus. Knowing that only Andrus can operate the window, Tempus touches it while Superman is inside it, which causes it to malfunction. Lois arrives at that moment and tries to save him, but Tempus stops her. The time window lurches and explodes. Tempus stands up and leave the room with an evil laugh. Lois turns to Andrus, expecting to find help, but he disappears, saying his existence has been wiped out. Lois looks at where the time window vanished and shouts Clark's name, crying. Mistakes and Goofs Trivia Allusions Appearances and References Reference List Category:Season 4 Episode